Forgotten
by DannyWho
Summary: Yet another Chaos story. This story isn't complete so I don't know where I wanna go with it. Basically, Jake Saver is Percy's half brother and he's only been at camp a day and he's already stolen Percy's girlfriend. Everyone soon(even the gods)forgets Percy. Percy then leaves Camp and becomes the heir to Chaos. WARNING: Perlia. Don't like, don't read.
1. A Day Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, nor do I own Heroes of Olympus. All rights remain to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Perlia(PercyXThalia). Don't like, don't read. The prologue will become relevant later in the story.**

**P.S: There is a lot of Greek in this story, I will go back later and add translations.**

* * *

I still can't believe it, Annabeth Chase, the girl I gave up immortality for, the girl I loved for years on end, the girl who I had kissed in the Labyrinth, had broke my heart. She had cheated on me with my own BROTHER! Now, I'm furious. I got up, grabbed my bag, and headed for the Camp border. Before I leave, I stare at Thalia's pine tree. I stroke my hand over the hard bark. Thalia. The one person who hadn't forgotten me. I left her a note in my cabin. Well, this is it. _Goodbye forever, Camp Half-Blood._

* * *

*_Flashback_*

_I had done it. I have the blessing of the goddess Athena. I can now officially marry Annabeth. I laced my finger through the whole in the ring. It had an owl with stormy gray eyes on it and glowing carvings that say 'Wise Girl'. Breaking into a sprint on the way to the Athena cabin, I spot a blonde girl and a black haired boy kissing on the beach. I should've known then and there, and just ran for it, but I was ignorant. I knock on the Athena cabin door. Malcolm opens it._

_"What do you want, sea spawn?" Malcolm said._

_This was very unusual considering Malcolm and Percy were on good terms most of the time._

_"Uh, I was just wondering where Annabeth was" I said._

_"And exactly why should I tell you? More importantly, why would she want to see you?" Malcolm said harshly._

_"Ok Malcolm, what did I do this time? Please, just tell me where Annabeth is. I have something really important to ask her" I rushed._

_"Are you def? I said, WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO SEE YOU!" Malcolm shouted._

_"Um, because she's my girlfriend" I said._

_"Whatever, just get out of my face" he replied._

_"So where is she?" I asked._

_"At the beach" he slammed the door in my face._

_I ran at top speed all the way to the beach. Ew, the blonde haired girl and the black haired boy were still there and making out. Where was Annabeth? I ran into the edge of the woods and to get a better look at the couple-you can't blame me, I was curious. They stopped making out and started talking._

_"What about Percy?" the blonde asked._

_"Psh, my brother is nothing. I can take him easily in a fight. Besides, he's still on some stupid quest" the boy said. Instantly, I knew who he was-Jake Saver. My half-brother, and he was kissing-was kissing-WHAT! Impossible. She would never-_

_"Pucker up, Annie" Jake said._

_I charged out of the forest and side kicked Jake right across the face._

_"P-p-percy!" Annabeth said running towards me. She attempted to hug me, but I pushed her away._

_"WHY. WOULD. YOU. DO. THIS?" I screamed. Before she could even reply, I took out the ring and chucked it at her-hard. It left an owl shaped mark where it hit._

_By now, the whole sea was basically flooding camp. Jake got up and pulled out his sword, Μαύρος Θάνατος(Black Death), and charged me. I pulled out Riptide and ducked as he attempted to take a shot at my arm, but I was too fast, I side-stepped and knocked Jake aside with the hilt of my sword and ran towards my cabin to pack my things._

* * *

**Okay. I think this was a good first chapter, considering it's my first story.**

**Please, Read and Review!**

**Thanks**

**The Lightning Bolt**


	2. Death Before Dawn

**A/N: Special thanks to MysticLullaby for giving me some ideas on the story. **

**WARNING: A little cursing in this chapter. Don't like don't read. I don't plan on adding curses, just this one because Percy's-well, find out for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians nor do I own Heroes of Olympus. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Y**ou bastard!" I shout as the God of the Sea pulls out a sword, and stabs my mother right through the chest.

Confused? Let's go back an hour.

* * *

*_One Hour Ago_*

_There it was. The one and only Olympus. I know I shouldn't be here, but I have to speak to Hestia. She's the only god who will know I'm telling the truth. I'm not sure I can even make it to Hestia without bawling because the architecture reminds me of-of _**her**_. The no good lying, cheating daughter of Athena. White hot tears streak down my face as I think of her. I still don't understand. How could she do this to me? How could THEY do this to me? _

_"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE?" A voice booms catching me off guard. I whip around to see my fath-scratch that. EX-Father, has his sword out and glaring daggers at me._

_"Go away, Poseidon. I'm not here to see your fish-face" I said cruelly. I smirked on the inside realizing that's what everyone had called me at camp. _

_"YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME?" he shouted. His face was as red as a tomato. So me being me, started cracking up. _

_Maybe if I knew then what he intended to do, I would've took him more seriously. Too bad for me, I didn't. I kept laughing til it hurt. Literally hurt. Poseidon had stabbed me right in the arm with his sword. My jaw was on the floor. Surely he can't attack a mortal? Can he?_

_I had no time to think about it so I grabbed Riptide, pulled the sword from arm and charged Poseidon. He was fast, but I was faster. Our blades met in the middle, sparks flew everywhere. I quickly did a double-take on his sword. It was bluer than the sea and three feet long. Oh yeah, did I mention it was glowing with power. _

_Yup, this is going to be fun I thought._

_ I quickly pulled my blade away from his and took a shot at his stomach. He caught my sword just before it could reach his stomach. Too bad for him I play dirty. I swung a punch at his face causing him to fall over. Wait, where was his sword? _

_The last thing I remember was seeing the hilt of his sword hit me square in the face._

* * *

*Present*

I woke up with a throbbing head. There were also ropes tied around me.

_Great way to wake up_ I thought sarcastically.

I tried to move my arms to reach for Riptide, but alas, it was no use. Whoever tied me down did a damn good job of it. Wait, wasn't I at Olympus? And who _did_ tie me down? I survey my surrounding to realize I was in my mom's apartment. Uh-Oh. There was Poseidon. And my mom was unconscious on the floor next to him. Wait, what was he doing? No-no-no-no-no. NO! He can't-

**"**You bastard!" I shout as the God of the Sea pulls out a sword, and stabs my mother, the one person who I could talk to right now who'd understand me besides Hestia, right through the chest.

* * *

So, good chapter eh?

No flames please because I killed of Sally.

Please Read and Review,

TLB


	3. I Meet An Old Friend

**A/N: Nico's POV, didn't expect that did ya? Anyway, caution. The use of the word "hell" is in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own Heroes of Olympus. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.  
**

**Two chapters in one day! I think I might go for three now.**

* * *

**Nico Pov**

I haven't been to camp for awhile now because I've been searching for any possible trace of family I have. Recently I found out I have a sister, her name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Apparently, the Romans are still around and having children. Zeus's Roman side, Jupiter, has a son named Jason Grace, which leads me to believe he's Thalia's full brother. Anyways, all the Big Three have one Roman child except for Poseidon. All he has is Percy. I was told not to tell anyone, but I think Percy deserves to know because he's always stuck by me.

"Hey, you gonna sit there all day or are you gonna do something?" said the taxi driver. I didn't want to waste any energy so I had to get a taxi.

"Oops, sorry" I said rushing out of the vehicle.

I quickly dash past everyone and run to the mess hall. Assuming it's about noon, people'll be eating lunch in there and I'll be able to catch up with Percy.

I burst through the hall doors and see all my old friends. They all look-depressed some how.

A kid with raven black hair and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and green eyes was sitting at the Poseidon table.

_PERCY!_ I thought.

"Hey Percy! You're not gonna believe this!" I exclaim.

The kid sat up. "Excuse me? I am not that low-life excuse for a son of Poseidon".

"One, you did _NOT_ just dis my friend, two, then who the Hades are you?" I said matching his tone.

"I am Jake Saver, Son of Poseidon, and the best-looking camper here-especially compared to my brother and well-you" Jake's ego inflated

Now, I was mad. I pulled out my sword, Black Scythe and he pulled out his. I raised my sword ready to strike when all of a sudden-

"STOP!" Annabeth yelled running towards us. "Nico! Leave Jake alone!"

"What? He's the one who insulted me first" I said indignant. "You know what? Whatever. Where's Percy? I came here to talk to him" .

"Nico, that scumbag Percy cheated on me and insulted me than tried to attack Jake!" Annabeth exclaimed. "And then he just up and left camp!"

I couldn't believe it. Percy would never cheat on Annabeth. He would never. He had gave up being a god for her for Zeus's sake! I don't believe it. Not one bit.

"You're lying Annabeth. Percy gave up being a _GOD_ for you! If-if anything I bet YOU cheated on HIM!" I shouted.

"How-how DARE YOU, NICO! I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR YEARS AND YOU WOULD JUST BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?" Annabeth shrieked and then broke into tears.

"And you would betray Percy like that?" I shouted and with that I stormed out of the mess hall and out to New York to find an old friend.

* * *

I've been searching for hours. Where is Percy? I know he has to be in New York somewhere but where? Where would he go? Wait, his mom's apartment! That's the one place he would go.

Quick as lightning, I dash all the way to Manhattan and up the stairs of an apartment building. Apartment, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9! I bash right through the door and my jaw drops to the floor.

Percy was tied up in ropes sobbing and his mom was dead on the floor. _What. The. Hades. Happened. Here._ I thought.

"Percy!" I shout running over to him. Once again, I take out my Black Scythe sword and cut the ropes apart and help Percy up then run to check on his mom.

The cut was deep. Who could be so cruel as to kill someone's mom right in front of them?

"Percy, who did this?" I asked soothingly trying to calm him and still get answers.

He mumbled under his breath, I couldn't here what he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Poseidon" Percy said darkly. "Poseidon murdered her, now I'm gonna murder him".

Uh-Oh

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Please Read & Review.**

**P.S. I just got a glass of water, two homemade cheeseburgers with bacon, and fries. I am one happy dude.**


	4. That Dreaded Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update today. I really want to take my time on these next chapters because I feel like I rushed the whole story. And again thanks a lot to CresentLily for helping me out with the story. I might continue with the next chapter and have it updated really late tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thanks,**

** Son of Jupiter**


End file.
